Dance Monkey Dance
Dance Monkey, Dance! is a minigame featured in Ape Escape 2, and the first to be unlocked with the Gotcha Box. Description This minigame can either be played alone (Dance alone) or with a friend (Dance with a friend). You control a monkey dancing to a rhythm. Choose a track and then choose a song on the track. Beat each song to unlock the next. When all songs on a track are beaten, the next track is unlocked. After completing a song, a panel of monkey judges judge your performance from 0-50. How to play Choose a track to start. The left stick will control the monkey's right hand (Left from the player's view) and the right stick will control the monkey's left (Right from the player's view). Two arrows will come down at a time, signalling which way each hand should be pointing. Point the hands the way the arrows indicate as they reach the bottom of the screen and time it with the beat. Tracks There are three track available to dance to * The Monkey's Gonna Getchu! * Gotcha Rhythm * Monkey Chorus Each track has three songs on it. Song 1 is a small part of the track, song 2 is essentially song 1 but with more of the track, and song 3 is the whole track. Each song must be beaten before unlocking the next and beating the third song on a track unlocks the next track. Scoring While dancing to a song, it will say "Nice Moves!" if the player does the move perfectly and at the right time, "Quite good!" if the player does the right move slightly off beat, or one hand wrong but still on beat. If the player misses a move completely it will say "Terrible!". The monkey helmet light also shows this with a blue light for "Nice Moves!", yellow for "Quite good!" and red for "Terrible!". When a song is complete a panel of five monkey judges each give a score from 0 to 10. The scores are added up and the player receives a total score between 0 and 50, which is shown through fireworks. If the player receives a score that is 31 or higher then they pass and unlock the next song or track, otherwise they fail. If the player fails by a lot, the text "Terrible!" shows up with their final score. If the player fails by a small amount or just barely passes, the text "Quite good!" shows up with their final score, and if the player passes by a large amount, the text "Nice Moves!" shows up. Hard Mode After all the tracks are beaten on the 'Dance Normal' mode, a hard mode called 'Dance Hard' becomes available to play. The same tracks are available, the songs on them are the same, with the addition of more extra dance moves here and there. What makes this very challenging is the great increase in the tempo of each song, requiring the player to react much faster. Playing with Pink Monkey Pink Monkey can be obtained (randomly) with the Gotcha Box and used as an alternative character in this minigame. So far, no evidence has been found that shows Pink Monkey being obtainable prior to beating hard mode. Trivia * After the judges give a failing score, it can still say "quite good" sometimes, even though this text is also given when the player passes with an average score. It is unknown if this is intentional or an oversight. * Pink Monkey cannot be used in Dance Freestyle. * In Dance with a friend mode, only one player can play as Pink Monkey. Gallery Unlocking Pink Monkey (Dance Monkey Dance).jpg|Unlocking Pink Monkey for Dance Monkey Dance Ape Escape™ 2_20181029172037.jpg|Select character option after unlocking Pink Monkey Ape Escape™ 2_20181029172147.jpg|Dancing as Pink Monkey Category:Minigames Category:Ape Escape 2 Minigames